


Nonstop

by wontaekwoon



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anxiety, Boys Kissing, Drinking, Kissing, M/M, Sunwoo shy baby, but it is very mild, haknyeon seems confident but he is just as bad as sunwoo, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontaekwoon/pseuds/wontaekwoon
Summary: Sunwoo kisses Haknyeon at a party and just can't stop thinking about him.
Relationships: Ju Haknyeon/Kim Sunwoo
Kudos: 42





	Nonstop

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! honestly this is me just being absolutely obssessed with alex turner's love letter to alexa chung and projecting my feelings on sunhak hhhhh  
> also I haven't written anything in like yEARS so please go easy on me

Honestly, Sunwoo hasn’t stopped thinking about Haknyeon ever since he kissed the boy at Changmin’s party last weekend. He had been smitten ever since he met the other at orientation week and had fallen head over heels for the older boy. His friends are living proof, Eric loves to tease him at any given opportunity and Chanhee just smirks at him like he can read every single detail Sunwoo’s brain had conjured about the softness of Haknyeon’s mouth sliding against his.  
  
The night had started as any other night, Chanhee dragging him to another party just to ditch him to go make out with Younghoon like he always did making Sunwoo stand by himself in the kitchen drinking alone, that’s how Haknyeon had found him. He was as beautiful as ever, wearing a thin black blouse that did absolutely nothing to hide his chest as it had the three top buttons open and made Sunwoo salivate at the thought of running his fingers under it. He made himself known, as if Sunwoo’s eyes weren’t drawn to him the minute he stepped into the small space, and glued to Sunwoo’s side.  
  
They talked for what felt like hours but maybe they were just minutes for all Sunwoo knows and then, suddenly Sunwoo is being pulled in the direction of the bathroom and being pushed against a sink. Look, Sunwoo is not a religious one but, the only way he could describe having Haknyeon hook his fingers in the belt loops of his jeans and pull their bodies flushed against one another was like God had descended right in front of his eyes so, here he is seven days later waxing poetry about the way the other made him feel that night.  
  
_“My mouth hasn’t shut up about you ever since you kissed it.”_  
  
Sunwoo is currently sat on his bed in his tiny dorm with Haknyeon’s text messages open, unable to just answer back because he is obviously a coward who just had to answer back _sure I’d love to see you again_ , so instead he has his little notebook clutched in his hands like his life depends on it. He keeps writing and erasing like his mediocre words can’t do justice to the otherworldly experience he had in that tiny bathroom that had ended up with Haknyeon’s number on his phone and a whispered “Text me”.  
  
_“The idea that you may kiss it again is stuck in my brain, which hasn’t stopped thinking about you since, well, before any kiss.”_  
  
He had managed to send an awkward "hi" a few nights after the party but the moment the conversation had moved to Haknyeon saying he wanted to see Sunwoo again, he had freaked out and didn’t answer anymore because honestly, how could Haknyeon want him when there’s no alcohol to hide his awkwardness, when there’s no dim lights to hide his non stop blushing? So this ideal world where Haknyeon is as interested in him, seems too good to be true.  
  
_"And now the prospect of those kisses seems to wind me like when you slip on the stairs and one of the steps hits you in the middle of the back."_  
  
He is awaken from his daydreaming when there’s a sharp knock on his door, when he gets up and opens it, ready to tell Eric to go home because he doesn’t have any ramyeon left, he is left speechless when he comes face to face with a bashful looking Haknyeon.  
“Can you please answer my texts so I can tell you that I want you to kiss me again?”

_"The notion of them continuing for what is traditionally terrifying forever excites me to an unfamiliar degree."_

**Author's Note:**

> hope this doesn't suck and yeah
> 
> kudos/comments are always welcome  
> you can also come yell at me on twitter @wontaekwoon


End file.
